


Regrets not said

by Melime



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Past Relationship(s), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Neela regrets never having confessed her feelings after it's too late.
Relationships: Abby Lockhart/Neela Rasgotra
Collections: femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge





	Regrets not said

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Arrependimentos nunca ditos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698845) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: 7. That conversation we were always on the edge / of having, runs on in my head. Adrienne Rich, Twenty-One Love Poems

Neela was still haunted by all those little moments they shared, the ones they refused to talk about or acknowledge in any way. The casual intimacy of living together, getting carried away during frustrated complaints about their lives and ending up snogging on the sofa, without even the excuse of alcohol, cuddling when Abby came back from work too tired to even talk. It could have meant something, they could have had something real, if they weren’t so keen on not facing it.

There were times… moments when they were so close to saying… she didn’t even know what. Even if she had the chance now, she would still not know what to say. She wouldn’t know how to start defining what they were back then, what they meant to each other. It was easier to pretend that nothing ever happened, so they wouldn’t risk their friendship.

It was too late now, too long had passed, too much happened since then. Their days of living together and pretending they could ignore their budding feelings for each other were long since gone. Abby had moved on and Neela spent most of that time running in place.

All she had left was wondering what would have happened if she had gotten the courage to ask for what she wanted, to say what she felt.


End file.
